Katana's Search
by Mariko6
Summary: SPOILERS! If you have not seen the end of the series, do not read this! Katana left Night Town to find someone, and Hajiki left to find him. What will happen and who will find who first? Bad summary, good story! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first Gad Guard fan fiction, and hopefully not my last. I was disappointed with the end of the series and how Katana reaction to Sayuri's disappearance at the very end of the series, so I decided to keep it going with my own thought on how in continued, because Katana just wouldn't let it end there! Anyway, to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gad Guard, despite how much it pains me to say so. However, I do own Shun Kanji, so if you have any ideas about using him, at least ask me first.

Chapter 1

"Good afternoon, stranger! Sit down and have a drink." The bartender greeted a young man as he walked through the door. His hair was dark grey blue and he had a large scar under his right eye. He picked up the glass placed in front of him and looked at the transparent golden color.

The boy sipped the drink and looked at the bartender, "I'm looking for someone. A little girl."

The bartender shook his head, "Sorry, I haven't seen a any little girls in here for years. Is your sister missing?"

"Something like that." Another sip.

"So, she not really missing, or not really your sister?"

"Hm…" Another sip, "Well, she is missing, but as for being my sister… I'm not sure if I should call her my sister or a very close friend." Another sip, the glass is empty and then there's another.

"Oh, I see. She not a blood relative, but she's not a girlfriend."

"Hn…" Another sip. Everything was starting to look… pretty? Now that's strange, "I kind of wish… that I hadn't burned… uhg… the picture." His head began to spin, so he laid it down.

Only a second later, the door opened and an even younger boy walked in, "Hey there. I'm looking for someone, maybe you can help."

The bartender smiled, "Well, whataya know!" He pointed to the half conscious mess sprawled half way on the counter, a glass half full of god-knows-what in his hand, "He's lookin' for someone too!"

"Ah! Very cool, maybe we're looking for the same-" He stopped abruptly as his eyes landed on the back of the figure. He knew that back, he'd seen it enough, "Katana!" he ran to the side of the figure, but it just twitched in response to his name being called.

"God, you look like crap." At that, Katana lifted himself up and flung himself stupidly at the boy, but the boy stepped the side and caught Katana before he hit the floor, "Katana, stop being reckless!"

Katana groaned and tried to get out of the boys grip, but he was too weak, "I'm gonna… kill you… Hajiki." He said tiredly as his eyes closed, giving into sleep. Hajiki just sighed and looked at the bartender.

"Sorry if he caused any trouble."

"No worries, he just has to pay for the drinks."

"Put it on my tab? Or something?" Hajiki grinned sheepishly.

The bartender laughed, "Yeah right, kid. Listen, if you take that kid off my hands, I'll forget you two even being here."

Hajiki's eyebrow rasied, "But… why?"

"Hurry up before I change my mind, kid."

"Heh, very well." He put Katana's arm over his shoulder and lifted him up, then began to walk out the door, "Oh well, I guess I'll have to find a place for us to stay." He looked up into the sky. Dark clouds were gathering, and that wasn't a good sign for the two heavy metal operators, "You really are a heavy guy, Katana."

Unfortunately, the rain came down faster than Hajiki had expected. He dragged the sleeping 18-year-old into a small dry spot right next to a building, but the rain was being pushed by the wind now, so they wouldn't be save for long. The 15-year-old boy sighed and looked at Katana in is drunken sleep, "I hope you've got some money, cause other than food money, I'm broke, ya' lameass." He was grateful that Katana was asleep, or the older heavy metal operator might just go for his throat.

"Are you guys ok?" A golden-haired boy stood about 10 feet away, the rain pounding down on his fraile form. He looked almost like Takumi Kisaragi from Night Town, who was a heavy metal operator of Thunder. His hair was mid-back length and tied back, bangs sparsely hanging in his golden eyes.

Hajiki looked at the soaked boy, "Not really… why?"

The boy smiled and stepped closer, "My name is Shun Kanji, and I've seen a lot of people like you two lately. I'm guessing you have nowhere to go." The brunette nodded, shifting Katana so he was leaning more toward himself, "You can come to my place if you want. My roommate just moved out so I have another free bed in my apartment."

"You don't have to, really!" Hajiki tried to change the boys mind, but Shun shook his head and began walking down the street.

"Follow me."

And there you have it, the first chapter! Please read and review so I have the motivation to keep writing! I'll post soon, so keep an eye out! Also, if you have any questions or concerns or ideas, feel free to tell me in your review, because I read all my reviews thoroughly, so don't think that even if you send it, it's not like I'll see it, because I will!


	2. Chapter 2

All right! Back to writing! Sorry, it's been a while since I updated. Technical Theatre is hell when you have a huge set to build in 6 weeks. We almost didn't make the dead line, lol. Funny, ne?

Review responses:

Amberblood- I'm not sire, but I might turn this into a Katana/Hajiki fic. I do like that pairing grin and about the drink, there are some drinks that are strong enough to knock someone out in two shots, especially if they're really tired and vulnerable already. Thanks for your comments!

Peevish Princess- Well, just keep writing and descriptiveness will come to you. Don't think too hard and try to think out the story's general idea and how you want people to feel when they read it. And don't feel obligated to update your stories if you're having writer's block, update whenever you can. If the people reading your story really like it, they'll constantly keep an eye out for updates. That's what I do and it usually works. Thanks for your reply!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gad Guard, despite how much it pains me to say so. However, I do own Shun Kanji, so if you have any ideas about using him, at least ask me first.

Chapter 2

Boxes covered the floor of Shun Kanji's apartment, making it slightly difficult for Shun to even open the door, but once he had it open, he lead Hajiki and the still sleeping Katana into the bedroom off to the left. He opened that door to reveal a clean room with a small bed near the window and a dresser and mirror on the other side, both facing the window.

"You can put him on the bed over there." The golden haired boy said, gesturing to the bed, "I'll go put on some water for tea. Call for me if you need any help." Hajiki nodded and dragged Katana to the bed.

He sat on the bed and leaned Katana against himself so that he could more easily take off his soaked clothes. First, the trench coat came off. No wonder Katana was so heavy, the trench coat weighed at least 30 pounds by itself. Next was his vest, which wasn't too hard to get off. Then his dark red tie and button up shirt. To undo the buttons, Hajiki had to lay Katana down, so now Hajiki was leaning over Katana, trying to get the buttons undone as his hands shook from being so cold, "Damn it."

He finally got the shirt off and threw it into the corner with the trench coat, vest, and tie. The older teen's chest was amazingly toned, and a gunshot wound in the shoulder was evidence of his hard life. Other, smaller scars lined his chest and his arms. Hajiki shook his head when he found himself staring at the attractive boy, "Jeez, we're both men… why am I getting so worked up over this?"

"Probably because you're admiring him." Shun walked into the room with a pile of towels, "I thought you might need these." He set them on the bed and looked at Katana, "He is a really attractive boy, huh? I'm sure girl's go crazy over him." He chuckled at Hajiki's nervous look, "No worries, my friend, I'm not gay in the slightest bit. I'm just stating the truth."

Hajiki nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But still… it feels weird. I'm usually running from this guy or in a heated battle with him. And now, here he is, vulnerable. I could get him out of my way now, but I came this far just to find him."

The rain pounded against the window, the tears of the sky. It was as if the sky cried for those who couldn't cry. It was sad. Shun turned to go check the water for the tea, but Hajiki stopped him.

"I need some help for a second." Hajiki lifted Katana up and handed him to Shun, "Hold him for a second." Hajiki then pulled the covers down and had Shun lay him down again. In only a few seconds, Katana's pants and boxers were off and the covers were over his lower half, "Thanks."

Shun chuckled and left the room, "Sure thing."

An almost unnoticeable noise escaped Katana's lips. Hajiki took one of the towels and began to dry Katana's chest, neck, and arms. Next he gently dried Katana's face and ran the towel through his hair softly. Again, a noise came from Katana. Hajiki listened close this time.

"Say… uri…"

Of course Katana would think of the one he was looking for. He seemed to really love the little girl that hung out with him almost every day. She was the only one who could get him to do anything, the only one he wanted to protect, the only one he trusted, other than Zero, but now that monster was gone.

When Hajiki was finished drying Katana, he pulled the covers over his friend and sat on the edge of the bed, "Man, you really like getting into trouble, huh?"

"Hajiki, the tea is ready." Balancing a tea tray in one hand and two small plates in the other, Shun entered the room. Hajiki smiled, remembering his home and how his mother would do the same thing, except she'd carry more. The blond set the tray and plates down on the low dresser and gestured to Hajiki, "I also brought out the cake I bought yesterday. The bakery was having a sale, and I just couldn't pass up the deal they had. Maybe later we can go back down there and see if they still have the sale."

Hajiki laughed quietly and nodded, picking up one of the teacups, "That sounds cool! We really should do that. Though, I'd like to wait until Katana wakes up, just in case, you know."

"Of course… so, have you known him long?"

"I guess you could say that." Hajiki chuckled and sipped at the tea, feeling a lot warmer.

"How'd you guys meet?" Shun asked curiously, "You two seem to be close."

Hajiki almost spit his tea out when he heard what Shun said last, "Us! Close! Hehe, as if! He hates my guts and would kill me as soon look at me, or at least try."

Shun shuddered at looked at the older teen as he slept on the bed, "Then why'd you help him?"

"Well, I can to this city to find him because he left my city in search of someone else." He explained, taking a bite of the cake that was almost forgotten.

Now Shun was very curious, "Who is he looking for? A lover? His long lost brother?"

"A little blond girl that he used to hang out with. She was really small but no one knew a lot about her… not even Katana." Hajiki looked back at Katana with a look of sympathy, "He's willing to give everything to find her. That's what he almost did last time."

"Last time?"

"It's a long story, but I'm a bit tired, so let's wait." Hajiki yawned and finished his cake and tea, "I'm going to stay in here a while longer in case he wakes up, ok, Shun?"

Shun nodded and began piling the plates and tea cups, "That sounds good. When you want to fall asleep, you can use my bed, I'm quite comfortable on the couch." Hajiki smiled as Shun closed the door behind him.

"Thanks, Shun." Hajiki looked back at Katana and sat next to the bed. A moment later, he kneeled up and turned around, leaning against the bed. Katana looked so peaceful. Maybe he was so cranky all the time because he never got any sleep… therefore, when he wakes, he may be really nice! Hajiki chuckled at himself and put his chin on the bed as sleep pulled at his mind. He smiled a bit, at the thought of a cheerful Katana, before sleep finally stole his consciousness, "Hurry back… Sayuri…"

Ok! R&R please! I respond to all my readers in the beginning of each chapter, now I gtg, so see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Whoa! It's been a while hasn't it! Something like half a year. It feels longer though, lol. Anyway, I had some cool ideas for this story and I have decided that I'm going to make it a HajikixKatana fic. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Golden eyes stared tiredly at the off-white ceiling, wondering why he couldn't remember anything from yesterday. All he remembered was getting a lead on Sayuri and being directed in a certain direction. He was restless so he didn't sleep; he just kept walking and walking and walking for miles.

Deciding that his brain hurt enough already, he grimaced and began looking around the room. Nothing seemed hostile and he wasn't tied to the bed, so either the person who captured him was overly trusting or… no! He refused to even thinking that he had to be saved and was now, recovering in a bed at some gay guy's apartment.

Hesitantly, he looked down and lifted the covers, then blushed furiously and put the covers back down, "Damn it, what happened while I was asleep!"

"Huh…" A small, tired groan came from the floor as Hajiki woke up. Katana looked over the edge of the bed and grimaced at the sight of the childish boy he loved to hate so much, "Katana? You're awake?"

"No, idiot, you're still dreaming. Of course I' awake, dumbsh, now tell exactly what happened before and while I was asleep! And where the f are my clothes!" Katana yelled, making Hajiki hold his ears closed.

"You could be grateful once in a while! I saved your fat ass, at least, I dragged you here from that bar you got drunk at!"

"Shut up! I have no reason to be grateful to a crap-hatted kid like you!"

"Don't make fun of my hat!"

"Crap-hat!"

"Stop it!"

"Make me!"

"Yeah? Well… well, your vest and tie make you look like an old geezer!"

"Hey, I pick out those clothes carefully every morning! At least my mom doesn't have to dress me!"

Hajiki stood up, fists clenched and cheek red with embarrassment. Katana also stood up, but the sheets were tied around his waist so he wasn't butt naked. Fists raised and glares exchanged were no match for Shun's all powerful fans.

-Whap- -Whap-

"You two are so immature." The blond said simply, "You should be in bed, resting!" He pointed at Katana, "And you should be getting out of those wet clothes! We've been here for a freakin' hour and you're still wearing them? Do you want to catch a cold!"

Katana opened his mouth to say something, but Shun whapped him with the fan again, "Do you even think about it! I let you both stay here out of the goodness of my heart, so you will respect me or you will leave. Right now, your clothes are being washed and dried, so pipe down, get back in bed, and get some rest!"

Shun left the room, a satisfied grin on his face. Both heavy metal operators watched, wide eyed as he left the room, a little bounce to his step.

"What the… that kid…"

"Is scary?"

"For once, we agree on something."

"Hehe, the mighty Katana is scared of a kid that's, like, half a foot shorter than him." Hajiki grinned slyly and snickered sarcastically.

Paying no attention to Hajiki, Katana sat back on the bed, suddenly feeling extremely cold. He lay back down, convincing himself that it was his decision and not the decision of the blond brat, and pulled the sheets over his shoulders. Suddenly the door opened and Katana's clothes were thrown at the bed, then the door closed. They were warm and most definitely attracted the attention of the owner. He jumped out of the bed, glancing over at Hajiki, "Turn around." He said, when he saw the kid looking in his direction.

"Jeez, we're both guys." He said, turning around as Katana put his boxers and pants on, "I'm I not worthy or something?"

Katana chuckled, "You're smarter than I thought." He looked at Hajiki, and gnawed his thumb in thought. Something wasn't right, "Hajiki, take off your clothes or you'll get sick. That other kid said so, remember?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah…" His voice was strained and his actions slow as he went to pull off his damp jacket, "You know… it's warm. I don't think I should-"

"Take it off!" Katana jumped from the bed, becoming more pissed off by the second.

"Why should I!" Hajiki yelled, but there was less fight. Katana sighed and stormed over to Hajiki, but the boy backed up, ending up at the wall, "Get away from me! Don't tell me… what to… do…" Suddenly, Hajiki's knee's buckled and he fell to the floor. Fortunately, Katana had been close enough and was now kneeling on the floor, Hajiki unconscious in his arms.

Katana dragged Hajiki over to the bed and removed his clothes with much less effort than Hajiki had removed his, then wrapped in Katana's trench coat, which was still warm from the dryer and tucked him under the covers.

"Did you ever have to do that with the little girl?" The door opened a crack and Shun poked his head in, "Just curious. You seem experienced."

"Yeah, she got sick sometimes… I got upset a lot because of it. But this kid… I hate him… but I feel just as upset… I hate him… so much…" He pulled one knee to his chest, letting the over hang off the bed, staring intently at Hajiki's still form, "Why?"

OMG! Yes, that's the end! A bit of OOCKatana, but not too much. It's natural, right? Anyway, R&R!


End file.
